Courtney Shaw (A Twilight Story)
by Lildeg14
Summary: Based on the "Twilight" Novel but with a twist OC


Courtney Shaw ( A Twilight Story)

It was 1637 and I was seventeen years old. My mother had died when I was eight. My father never got married. He hunted vampires with the reverend every night. He and my father believed that vampires existed. The reverend's son Carlisle knew me when I was young. He's twenty six years old and always looks after me while they hunted the vampires. When I was twelve I met a young boy named Noah. He was my age and was born in the Quileute tribe. As we got older our feelings towards each other changed. I had just turned sixteen when he made me a bracelet. It was beautiful and had the colors of the forest, but with the exception of some pink. He gave it to me as a symbol of how he felt about me. That was the day I found out about his secret.

He took me deep into the forest and sat me on a log. He went behind a tree and I waited. My light pink dress stood out with the brown and green colors of the forest. I faced the tree where he was and a huge black dog came out from behind the tree. I screamed and tried to run, but it chased after me and blocked my way. I was frightened, but once I looked into its eyes my screams stopped. The wolf was half the size of me and it sat in front of me with a friendly smile. I rubbed its head and I knew it was Noah. He kissed me for the first time that night. He was back into his human form and we sat under the moon. He looked into my eyes and our lips touched. I was caught up in his spell. After five months of being together he talked about marriage. Both his parents and my father agreed to the marriage. I was excited to tell Carlisle, but he had disappeared two months ago after his father passed away from a vampire attack. I missed my friend. I was to be married a few months after my birthday. I loved Noah and he loved me. Every night he and his pack hunted for vampires. The pack would rip them up with their teeth killing them. I so badly wished I would be like Noah so I could go with him, but I couldn't. My duties were to care for my husband and to raise our children. On my seventeenth birthday Noah and I climbed a tall tree into the woods, he gave me a ring he had made himself with little designs on the silver band. After placing it on my finger he kissed me. We stayed up in that tree all night together wrapped up in each other's arms. We didn't care that we were breaking the rules. We loved each other too much. Two weeks later I discovered something wonderful. I was pregnant. Noah was so happy and excited about the news. He didn't care if I showed by the time we got married and neither did I. I was so happy to be carrying Noah's child. I had no clue why, but I knew it was going to be a boy.

Three months later I was three months pregnant. Even if it showed no one noticed my little baby bump except for Noah and me. The wedding was to be in three weeks. I couldn't wait. It was a late afternoon and Noah was going away for a couple days to hunt a pack of vampires that killed a couple of our villagers. I was told not to leave the house, but one night I hear a cry in the woods. I ran to go see what it was, but found nothing. I looked around me and saw nothing. As I turned to go back I was shot in the chest. I fell down the hill and could barely move. My dress was dirty from the blood and dirt. My hand rested on my stomach where my baby grew. I felt a little nudge and I smiled. My baby was still alive, but I was dying. "I love you Noah," I thought to myself as the blood drew from my body.

"Keep your eyes open!" a voice instructed me. I was carefully lifted into someone's arms and carried to a cold room. I shivered. I was so cold and tiered.

"No, Courtney! Stay with me!" The voice cried. I was about to enter the warm yellow light until something burned me. My throat burned like fire. I screamed, but no one put out the fire. I begged and begged for the fire to be put out. A voice cautioned me that he was sorry and that it would all be over soon.

"My baby! My baby! Put the fire out! My baby!" I screamed. Both me and my child were dying. I felt like I was being burned forever until it finally started to fade. Once the pain was gone I opened my eyes and I saw my creator. It was Carlisle. He smiled at me and helped me up. He explained to me what I was. I was a vampire. He told me the story of how he was changed and about his diet. He was still struggling, but he offered to help me. Carlisle then told me that my baby didn't survive and that everyone in the village was looking for me. I thought of Noah. He has now lost me and his unborn child. I starred at the ring he gave me. I tried to cry, but no tears came out. It was time to hunt. Hunting was difficult, but I eventually got used to it. I caught a lot of human trails, but was stopped by Carlisle. He had me drink animal blood but no human blood. I was young and crazy with thirst. If I tasted human blood it would be hard to stop.

Almost two years passed and I was more in control of my thirst. My eyes went from red to gold and I looked better than ever. My little baby bump had disappeared, but I still felt like it was there. My village had given up searching for me. Noah never did. He went out every night on his own hoping he'll find me. I so badly wanted him to see me, but if he found out what I was he would kill me. He knew it could be hard, but a few weeks later Carlisle and I moved away from my village. Centuries and centuries passed. I traveled all around with Carlisle. We stayed with the Volturie for a few years then set off again on our own. Carlisle became a doctor and I was known as his daughter. We moved to Chicago. Carlisle acted as a single dad whose wife passed away when I was young. Carlisle has always been a father to me. It was 1918 and the Spanish influenza was going around. Carlisle found a family who had a seventeen year old son. Both the mother and father had the influenza as well as their son. Both the parents died a week later leaving their son alone with no other family. Seeing that the boy had no one Carlisle turned him into a vampire. The boy was kept at our house where I watched him. His name was Edward Massen. He had a handsome face, but the only boy in my heart was Noah. As Carlisle worked I stayed home hunting and sitting around. When Edward finally awoke Carlisle had just gotten home.

"He's awake," I told Carlisle as he put his brief case and took my seat next to Edward. Carlisle explained to him what he now was and that he could stay with us or go on his own. Edward chose to stay with us at first, but then later went off on his own for a year. He had hunted humans for the time he was gone, but only murders. For that one year I could only think about my dead baby and my fiancée was now dead. When Edward came back to live with us Carlisle taught him how to hunt animals. Edward had the power to read minds. Carlisle later found a woman who had recently lost a child and had survived after jumping off a cliff. Her conditions were worse, but she didn't die. Carlisle turned her. He name was Esme. Esme too was a crazy newborn, but after she was controlled she too became a vegetarian vampire and got married to Carlisle. Esme was like a mother to me. Edward was the brother I never had. I was an only child. Years later Carlisle found a beautiful young woman name Rosalie who was beaten and raped by her fiancée and his friends. Carlisle found her on the street bleeding to death. She had almost died, but was reborn immortal. Carlisle turned Rosalie hoping she would be with Edward, but only later found that they couldn't stand each other. Watching them bicker at each other took me away from what I lost for a while. I was still so depressed. When Rosalie was only a vampire for ten years she saved a young man from being mauled by a grizzly bear. His name was Emmett. Carlisle turned Emmett since Rosalie was afraid to turn him herself. Rosalie and Emmett fell in love and Edward and I were the only single ones. A few years later we all went hunting when we were caught. Before we ate a wolf tribe found us and threatened to kill us. Carlisle told them that we were different and we made a treaty. As they were discussing the treaty I caught the eyes of someone familiar. It was Noah. I gasped and Edward starred. Noah starred at me surprised, but then turned away. My heart sank. He hated me. After the treaty was made we went to our safe side and hunted there. I stood near the line and watched Noah from behind a tree. He saw me and walked over to me keeping a distance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me harshly.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"I live here now, I thought you died," Noah said in a hushed voice.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Then why are you a vampire?" he asked through his teeth.

"I had no choice!" I growled. "I heard a scream and went in the forest, but was shot. Carlisle found me and turned me. I had no say!" I yelled softly.

"I loved you. I looked for you every day."

"I know, I watched you from the trees. I wanted to talk to you, but didn't know what you would do," I said softly.

"What happened to the baby?" Noah asked sadly.

"The baby died after I was shot. I'm sorry," I said sadly. I imagined tears coming down my face.

"I loved you too and I thought about you and our baby all the time. I still do. Do you still think of me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, every day," he said as he looked into my eyes. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked as he looked down at his feet.

"No, you?"

"No." He starred at my hand and saw the ring. He smiled. I smiled back. I looked behind me and saw Edward watching us. We said our goodbyes then went our separate ways. We both looked back at each other one last time before I was hidden by the trees. Edward didn't say anything as he got everything from our thoughts. He put his arm around me comforting me. I felt like my dead heart died again and I wanted to cry.

Two weeks later I was hunting by myself when I came across the smell of blood. Another vampire hunting a human on our land. The human was still alive. I ran towards the vampire and took him away from his prey. I crouched in front of the dying man and the other vampire growled then ran off. I looked at the human's face. He was so handsome. He was conscious. Blood was coming out of his leg. His eyes opened and he looked at me. He called me his angel. I couldn't let him die. Somehow I got the strength and I bit his neck sucking little blood then let him go. I covered his mouth and told him not to scream. I ran him to our house and brought him to Carlisle. Carlisle told me I did a good job in turning him. The boy lay on a bed screaming occasionally, but never keeping still. It pained me to see him in pain. A couple days later he woke up and his eyes were on me. I looked into his red eyes and no longer felt the pain from losing Noah and my baby. I still missed them, but it didn't hurt as much. He looked at me and took my hand when I held it out to him. He was enchanted by my beauty.

I took him hunting once he was fully awake. He tried animal blood, but he didn't like it. Once he caught the scent of human blood he was off. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He killed a lot of people. He calmed down seven months later and agreed to try animal blood again knowing that it would make me happy. It worked that time. It took a while, but he eventually got used to it. His name is Chris and he was the one I was waiting for. He is my savior.


End file.
